


Rules of beautiful

by Rafaperez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Samwena, Season/Series 15, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: Post 15x02. During his watch Sam finds Rowena at the playground and goes to keep her company and both realize what day it is.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 17





	Rules of beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Samwena all the way. They deserve.

_And just like every ferris wheels stops turning_

_I guess we had an expiration date_

_So I won't say I love you, it's too late_

_Cause every time i saw you I got nervous_

_Shivering and shaking at the knees_

**Rules of beautiful-** **Jacob Whitesides**

Sam was holding his rifle during that February and cold night as he did his watch in Harlan's streets, assuring no ghost would attack the residents and he felt exhausted. Since they had faced Chuck and now with this apocalypse Sam hadn't had time to rest and he sighed running his free hand through his hair when then his heart skipped a beat seeing at the desert playground Rowena sitting in one of the swings, holding tot he chains as she stared at her feet, seeming lost in thoughts.

"Rowena?" The hunter called worriedly as he walked toward her, seeing her raise her beautiful face lightened up by the lamp street, her red hair down and falling in soft waves over the clothes she'd been dressed since that morning during the confront and after the initial shock due her beauty, he got worried. "Go back tot he house, it's dangerous out here."

"Samuel... I'm dangerous too, remember?" Her green eyes flashed in purple for a moment and then she gave him a small smirk and Sam let his rifle aside on the grass, sitting in the other swing beside Rowena not only because he didn't want to leave her alone there but also because he was worried.

The witch had been in his mind for the last months making his heart warm when he was next to her and for seeing how much she'd changed and they'd got closer, connected and he looked to the side staring at Rowena's face hidden by her red curls as she looked ahead lost in thoughts, her red lips parted.

Being so closer to her, seeing her looking so small and strange and seeing her lips only made Sam want to hug her, kiss her and that made his heart beat fast and his desire increase but they'd never crossed that lone even with all the tension and desire between them so he only watched her.

The redhead could feel Sam's worry and also his desire and she opened a small smile because being so close to Sam, their fingers in the chains almost touching only made her want to go to him and close the distance with a kiss, but she was afraid.

The powerful witch was afraid, felt nervous because she knew that with Sam it'd be different, he truly cared about her but she could feel somehow inside of her that they were running out of time that maybe she felt that due her ancient magic, that soon the prophecy about her death would be fulfilled so why make them both suffer?

"Hey, are you okay?" Samuel finally broke the silence, his voice worried and gently as he raised a hand and touched her cheek with affection, his warm fingers caressing her cold cheek as he brushed away her red hair from there and touching her made his heart beat faster. "You're freezing."

"I'm fine Samuel." She murmured rolling her eyes as she saw him take off his coat and them place it over her small shoulders and Rowena felt her heart beat fast, her body warming as she was involved by Sam's warmth and scent as if it was his arms around her and her face softened as she tightened the coat around her and she said with sincerity, her eyes shinning for him:

"Thanks."

The man watched her face knowing she wasn't really fine so his hand went back to her face, touching her chin and staring at her with affection, his big fingers caressing her gently:

"Ro... You seem nervous and I know you, what happened?"

"I..." She closed her eyes for a moment and then she stared at him frowning slightly as she melted under his touch, her eyes shinning and she knew she wouldn't be able to lie to him, his presence making her even more nervous due what she'd been feeling for him so she admitted lowly: "I feel like everything is coming to an end, I feel it in my core, my magic pulsing as it tells me that."

"What?"

Sam's lips parted in surprise, his heart skipping a beat as his fingers stopped on her cheek, his tumble caressing the corner of her eyes where a tear was and his face softened and the desire to hold her grew so Sam pulled her gently by the wrists to sit over his knees, hugging the woman tight and that contact made both tremble, their legs touching as their chests.

Rowena was surprise, freezing in his arms for a moment as her heart beat fast in a way she'd never felt before and then her arms hugged him back and she buried her face on his chest and for a second she allowed her heart, her feelings for him and her fear show and Sam tightened his arms around her, his voice hoarse and determinate for her:

"I won't let anything hurt you Rowena, if it's the prophecy we're going to find a way, okay?" And then with his face buried in her red hair Sam whispered with passion, taking the first step: "I don't want to lose you, I need you Ro more then just as my partner."

"Sam..." She frowned in surprise, fear and passion as he heard his sincere words and for the first time she didn't want to think about the prophecy, she wanted to believe in Sam's words that everything would be okay and slowly she pulled back to stare at him still over his knees and she gave him a small smirk murmuring:

"It must be some kind of valentine's day sadness."

That surprised Sam because he hadn't realized what day it was, but with that apocalypse and the previous cases it'd been years since he'd last celebrate that date with someone and seeing her well outlined eyes shinning and her smirk Sam looked at the grass seeing some white and wild flowers there and he bent down grabbing one and he gave the witch a beautiful smile, feeling a little nervous as he handed her the delicate flower just like her and he said:

"So happy valentine's day."

"Oh Sam..."

The witch laughed softly as she held the flower, staring at it with affection as she'd never received a flower which held so many feelings making the moment so special as Sam had done and she looked at him with passion and even if the fear that everything could end soon was still there Rowena didn't care as she was in Sam's strong arms so she took both hands to his face, feeling his stubble and her fingers made him tremble and she whispered:

"Happy valentine's day Sam." And Rowena closed her eyes which shone and slowly she kissed him in a unexpected gift but it'd been everything he'd wanted.

Despite the surprise Sam involved her waist with one arm, keeping he on his lap on the swing as his other hand he buried in her curls, kissing her with passion and feeling her soft lips pressing to his.

Slowly Rowena's fingers caressed his face which she still held, feeling him squeeze her waist and both felt their hearts beating fast with that kiss, the warmth of their bodies soon warming them from the cold night and then Sam's tongue parted her lips deepening the kiss.

Sam brought her closer pressing their chests which were rising and falling with their accelerated breaths as she kissed with with the same intensity and he caressed her hair int he kiss's rhythm, their tongues meeting until they were breathless.

When she broke the kiss, her lips red and a smirk on her face as she still held the flower, her hair slightly messed and her body involved in Sam's huge coat he didn't resist to her, she was so beautiful and perfect in his arms and he leaned his forehead against hers feeling her body warmer and he murmured:

"Don't be nervous or afraid alone Rowena, I'm here with you."

"I know..." And although a part of her nervousness was still there knowing that apocalypse could change their lives and that she just couldn't tell him how she felt about him yet, she smiled, a smile so beautiful Sam thought it should be forbidden as she lowered a finger through his stubble and caressing his chin and she admitted: "And I need you too, Sam."

Sam smiled, his hand finding the bare skin of her back under the shirt, caressing her gently as his heart beat fast with her words and he kissed her again with passion as his hands kept exploring her bare skin under the shirt making her gasp in the kiss.

Slowly he brushed his huge hands on her waist and then her perfect and soft breasts, feeling them fitting perfectly on his hands and he massaged them, making Rowena's desire grow, his fingers teasing her and making her catch fire as her tongue met his.

Rowena grabbed the front of Sam's shirt, her fingers massaging his strong chest with intensity, teasing him too as she pulled him more to her, moving her body over him and the pressure Rowena was doing on purpose with her body over his legs as driving Sam crazy, feeling her small body molding to his and then they broke the kiss still holding each other and staring with a smile, their faces slight flushed from the kiss, making their decisions.

"You're so beautiful Rowena… That your beauty should be forbidden…" He admitted, making the redhead smile and blush slightly so she rolled her eyes to disface it.

"Very charming… But thank you."

And then Sam stood up from the swing, his hand interlacing to Rowena's and he placed the flower on her red hair with his free hand, his body burning for her as he stared at her with passion seeing her green eyes shining slyly. Rowena squeezed his hand feeling it involve her whole hand and then she nodded, wanting that as much as Sam and he guided then outside from the playground toward the house they were set to enjoy that valentine's day together.


End file.
